Missing
by AryaBaratheon
Summary: “Porque desde su muerte, siento que me falta algo” -One-shot- -LenXRin-


**Titulo:** Missing

**Summary:** "Porque desde su muerte, siento que me falta algo"

**Pareja**: LenXRin (¡OMG Primer fanfic LenXRin que hago!)

**Advertencia:** Muerte de un personaje y suicidio. No, esta vez Miku no va a matar a nadie xD

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok…en este fic, Muere Rin. Cosa muy horrible y me odio por eso xD

* * *

**Queridos Kaito-Nii, Meiko-Nee y Miku-Nee**

_Hola chicos, como están. Cuando reciban esta carta yo…habré muerto, discúlpenme pero no volveré a estar con ustedes._

_Verán, como bien sabrán Meiko-Nee y Miku-Nee yo siempre sentí atracción hacia mi gemela, Kagamine Rin. Y me daba pena admitirlo, hasta que por fin se lo confesé, Rin se echo a llorar diciendo que también me amaba._

_Confirmamos nuestro noviazgo frente a ustedes, todos lo aceptaron. Después hacíamos complacida mente canciones en que éramos pareja, éramos felices…pese a que, como saben. Nuestros padres jamás lo aceptaron. Pero a ellos jamás le importamos, así que no importo._

_Bueno, éramos felices, Kaito-Nii y Meiko-Nee eran como nuestros padres. Los que jamás tuvimos y Miku-Nee, era nuestra hermana mayor. Pero…hasta que ocurrió ese horrible día._

_-¡RIN NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!-grite yo inútilmente-NERU TAN SOLO ES MI AMIGA, SE TIENE QUE IR Y LE DI UN ABRAZO_

_-¡CÁLLATE HERMANO ESTÚPIDO!-grito Rin furiosa_

_Dicho eso, mi Nee-san corrió hacia la calle, muy imprudentemente, no se fijo en el semáforo…y un gran camión la atropello._

_-L…Len-susurro Rin_

_-¡NO TE PREOCUPES!-grite-YO TE VOY A SALVAR_

_Llame al hospital, pedí que intentaran todo lo posible. Miku estaba a mi lado, preocupada por su hermana, Rin. Cuando llego al doctor_

_-Por favor…los que están a su cargo, entren. Es necesario hablar con ellos-_

_-Nii-san, Nee-san-llamo Miku-Nee_

_Dicho eso, los mayores entraron. Me preguntaba para que los habían llamado, esperaba que no para lo peor…_

_Salieron_

_-Len…Miku-comenzó Meiko-Rin…_

_-Ya no da señales de vida-concluyo Kaito mirando al suelo_

_Ahí Miku-Nee quedo aterrada ¿yo? Sentí como el corazón se me partía, me moría del llanto. Pensaba que todo era mi culpa. Abrace a Neru y hice sufrir a mi pequeña Rin._

_El funeral fue digno de ella. Nuestros padres no fueron, aunque no me sorprendió, pero estaba furioso con ellos. _

_-Kagamine Rin era, aparte de una Vocaloid, era mi hermana menor-declaro Miku-Se ha ido, y parte de mi se fue con ella_

_Al menos parte de ella, yo me fui con ella. Tan solo era una persona vacía, sin amor. _

_-Rin, jamás te olvidaremos-declaro Kaito-Pese a que me aplanabas, yo te quería muchísimo, Rin. Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta luego._

_-Lamento aquellas veces en que te fastidie y peleamos, no será lo mismo sin ti. Ojala me perdones por aquellas veces en que no te apoye-declaro Meiko-Nee llorando_

_Al final hable yo_

_-Lamento nuestra última pelea…jamás te quise hacer daño, Rin…mi amada hermana, fuiste la mejor hermana menor que jamás hubiera teni…-_

_No termine la frase, empezó a llorar, mi vida ya no tenía sentido. Mis ojos perdieron el brillo que tenían, deje de ser alegre. Me encerré en el cuarto a llorar, tan solo quería estar con Rin. Me quede abrazando su foto y llorando hasta tardías horas de la noche._

_Miku-Nee entro a mi cuarto un día, bastante preocupada_

_-Len…Meiko-Nee ya hizo el desayuno, dice que bajes-_

_-Dile que gracias, pero no tengo hambre-conteste con decadencia_

_-Len…se que extrañas a Rin, nosotros también la queríamos y la perdimos-_

_-¡Tú no entiendes!-le grite-¡Rin y yo pasamos cada momento de nuestra maldita vida juntos!_

_-Len…pero ¡En honor a su recuerdo tienes que seguir viviendo! ¿Crees que a Rin le gustaría verte así?-_

_Dicho eso, se fue. Ella tenía razón…pero, desde que ella no está…siento que me falta algo._

_Bueno, chicos. Los quiero, cuídense y larga vida a sus carreras_

_Atte. _

_Len_

-¿¡QUÉ CARAJO!?-grito Miku aterrada-¡BUSQUEMOSLO!

Los tres Vocaloid lo buscaron por todos lados…hasta que escucharon que Miku gritaba del miedo.

La siguieron y lo vieron…

Len había desenter_a_rado el cadáver de Rin, y la estaba besando. Un líquido rojo le recorría por el cuerpo. Habían llegado tarde, sin duda alguna a veces: _el amor mata_

_

* * *

  
_

_Pues, no me gusto mucho como quedo xD iba a pensar en hacerlo KaiMei pero me dije "No bah hagamos un LenXRin" xD _

_See ya! _


End file.
